Just Put Your Hands On Me
by Little-Basque
Summary: AkuRoku. For them, it’s all about sex. Not that Roxas doesn’t love it, but he thinks that that’s all they have with each other. He wants more or something else. Inspired by Hands On Me by Vanessa Carlton FLUFF YAOI NO LEMON! ONESHOT


Just Put Your Hands On Me

_Summary: AkuRoku. For them, it's all about sex. Not that Roxas doesn't love it, but he thinks that that's all they have with each other. He wants more or something else. (Inspired by Hands On Me by Vanessa Carlton)_

_**Author's Note: Sorry It's been a while. School has been so effing stressful and all plus I'm visiting my family in Puerto Rico right now (back on the 29**__**th**__** of December), and I have to get ready for Ohayocon coming up. So I thought I'd make it up to all of you by updating all my stories and adding new ones. Here's the first one. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Kwanza! **_

Axel sighed and got up from the bed, running a hand through his red hair. Roxas faked his sleeping as he heard sounds of the redhead shuffling around looking for his clothes. He heard a little more movement as he guess Axel found all of his clothing and began putting it back on. He remained on his side, not saying a word and fighting back tears as the pyro left the room and the house altogether without saying a word or even giving him a little kiss.

Once he knew Axel had left and gone to his car, Roxas turned so that he was laying on his back then sat up on the bed. Another night. Another night with him. Another night of nothing but sex. Another night of nothing but mind-blowingly awesome you'd-have-to-stay-in-bed-for-days-cause-you're-completely-worn-out sex. And yet, it was not satisfying to the blonde teen at all. It was lacking something.

Don't misunderstand though. He doesn't mind it at all when the redhead roughly pushes him against the wall and kisses him fiercely. Or the way that he hisses in his ear when he thrusts in him and whispers how amazing Roxas is in bed when he really doesn't do much in the first place. No, all of that Roxas loved so much, but it was still lacking something.

Oh yeah, Passion, and love.

Roxas fell right back on the bed. It's not like he's never mentioned this before to Axel. It was just embarrassing to bring up and even more embarrassing when Axel laughs it off as a joke.

"_Axel?", Roxas asked, still panting, staring up at the redhead getting up to find his clothes. He stopped and looked at the blonde teen._

"_Yeah?", he smirked, making Roxas's stomach twist in a knot. Roxas sat up on the bed. Should he even ask him this? _

"_Do-do you---I mean, Don't you wanna stay and, well, cuddle a little?", Roxas stared at the pillow where his lover had laid on just moments before while asking Axel this. He finally looked up at the redhead, hoping for a yes._

_Axel chuckled, "Dude, you're acting like a chick on me all of sudden. What's with that man?", Axel playfully punched Roxas in the arm. "As much as I'd love to stay for another round, I've gotta go. I'll see you around". With that, Axel found all of his clothes and started putting them on as the blonde teen he had just made love to fell back on the bed and turned on his side, away from Axel. When he left, he felt hot tears fall down his flawless face._

Roxas tried fighting back tears again. That was the first time he had ever cried over something someone had said. Even as a child he was tough enough to take on anyone, whether it be verbal or physical harm. But somehow, just that redhead shaking it off like it was a bad joke just made Roxas feel like it was the end of the world. Can love really be this one-sided? _Let's hope not_, Roxas thought to himself as he finally surrendered and cried himself to sleep.

"So, do you know what I should do?", Roxas stared at the coke can before him. Can't I even look at people when I'm talking anymore? Dammit. He looked up at his brunette cousin chowing down a double cheeseburger.

"Huh?", Sora responded with his mouth full. He finally swallowed and asked, "What were you saying?"

"Sora, have you been listening to a single word I have been saying for the past ten minutes?", Roxas said angerly. Sora rolled his eyes. He had been listening the whole time, he's just known his cousin long enough to know what can tick him off the most.

"I _was_ listening", Sora rolled his eyes again and grabbed some fries, dipping them in salty ketchup sauce before stuffing his face again. Roxas gave him a look that said _Prove it_. "You're pissed off because you want Axel to be all lovey dovey and he thinks that it's way too girly and you have this feeling that he doesn't really love you and blah blah blah…Anything else I forgot?"

"Asshole", Roxas muttered, throwing a fry at his cousin. He was too sarcastic for his own good sometimes. "So what do you think I should do?"

"Hmm, I don't really know. I mean, I've never really had this problem before. Hey let's ask Kairi!" Sora suggested. Now it was Roxas's turn to roll his eyes. Kairi was his cousin's ex-girlfriend, and even though he couldn't hate her, she was over dramatic and had to help everyone out on _everything_. Before he could protest to it, Sora called over the burgundy haired girl to their table.

"Kairi, you're an expert on relationships, right?", Sora asked once she came over.

"Well, I wouldn't say expert," Kairi said modestly. "But I know a lot. Why? Relationship problems? What is it? Can I help in anyway?" She brought this string of questions in one breath and Roxas just stared at her.

"Well…", Sora looked over at Roxas. "Okay here's the thing right? Roxas is with Axel right? You know him, that crazy redhead who tried to set fire to the KFC a while back? Yeah, so he and Roxas have been, shall we say, _getting it on_ for a while now but Roxas here doesn't think that it's enough. He doesn't really feel satisfied so he asks Axel simple stuff like cuddling and kisses and whatnot and Axel just laughs it off as a bad joke. He wants to know what he can do." Roxas hit his head on the table. _Dear god, does he have to be so blunt about it?_ It just makes Roxas embarrassed to discuss this sort of stuff. It took a lot of courage to even tell his own cousin and now Sora just told his ex-girlfriend. Can this get any worse?

"Wow, you hooked up with that pyromaniac?", Kairi turned her head to the side. Roxas hit his head on the table again. Yes, it could much worse. "I don't think it's a bad thing. I think you two are cute together!" Roxas felt somewhat relieved at her approval for he brought his now aching head up and rested it in his hands while waiting for Kairi to help him out.

"So does he leave right after you two have sex?", Kairi asked, innocently. _There it is again, that word!_ Roxas just nodded. "What about kisses? Any at all?"

"Just really rough. There's nothing innocent about them", Roxas mumbled just loud enough for Kairi and Sora to hear. Kairi's eyes went wide open and Roxas knew that it wasn't going to be good. He all but slammed his head back down on the table.

"I think I know what it is. No, I do know what it is!", Kairi exclaimed. Roxas shot right back up and looked the girl.

"What? What is it?"

"Well, now you can't be mad at me at all", Kairi warned him but Roxas shook his head and urged her to continue on. "Well, I don't know how to say this nicely but, Roxas?" Kairi sat down in the chair next to his and grabbed his hand sympathetically. "He's cheating on you, sweetie. Or rather he's cheating on someone else with you." Roxas started to look at her with disbelief.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Well, let's just say I've known from personal experience", she answered, glaring at the now embarrassed Sora.

"Wait, Sora, you're saying that---"

"No, he didn't do all of what Axel's doing to you right now. In fact, he was too scared to even kiss me! But I knew it had to be someone else and we just decided it wasn't going to work between us. At least he had the heart to tell me." Roxas thought about this and remembered. After they broke up, Sora confessed that he was in love with Riku and hardly felt anything for Kairi. Roxas just stopped. Maybe Kairi was right. Maybe, Axel was just…using him.

Roxas got off the bus and stared at the apartment before him. Yep, this was Axel's place. He had only been there a couple of times but it was always Axel coming over to Roxas's apartment. He walked in and started going up the stairs to the third floor while going over what he was going to say to Axel when he got there. _Axel, I just want to know if you're cheating_---no, He can't say that. _Axel, am I just a fuck buddy to you?_---no that won't work either. _Axel, Kairi had told me something today that I just couldn't believe. Please tell me it's not true_. Before Roxas knew it, he was right at the door of his lover. Again, here we go. Roxas raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard some noises coming in from behind the door. What?

Roxas opened the door that was surprisingly unlocked and saw before him his lover. Shirtless. Straddling some guy with dirty blonde hair. He was leaning over him because he had the other guys wrists on hold. They both looked up at the shocked blonde before them.

"Hey babe", Axel said, calmly and still holding on the other guy's wrists.

"Don't you 'hey babe' me you fucking bastard!", Roxas found his voice and he was not happy. "Goddammit, I can't believe Kairi was right!"

Axel looked at him confused. "Who the fuck's Kairi?" He got off the blonde guy and stood up.

"It doesn't matter, the point is is that she was right! Fuck she was fucking right about you!" Roxas yelled, tears starting to stream down his face.

"Right about what?", Axel questioned, still confused and trying not to sound pissed off.

"Um, Roxas?", the ditry blonde stood up and walked over to the crying teen. "I think I know what you're thinking of right now, but let me tell you it's not true."

"Oh shut the fuck up!", Roxas screamed at him. Axel was stunned. Roxas hardly used the word fuck or Goddammit so for him to use them now meant Roxas was severely pissed off. Roxas turned to Axel and screamed again. "I hope you fucking rot in hell! I hate you!" With that, he ran out of the apartment, down the stairs and back on the street.

Roxas started walking home, with his tear dried face cold from the winter wind blowing. How could this happen to him? Did he do something wrong? Was it his fault? No, it couldn't be. It was just Axel. It was all Axel. He was the one who decided to cheat on him or rather use Roxas to cheat on someone else. It was all way too confusing.

"Roxas! Roxas, wait!", a voice behind him yelled. Roxas turned to see the dirty blonde guy that he had seen from Axel's apartment running towards him. He started to turn back around in disgust. "Please Roxas, just listen to me, it wasn't what you thought!"

Roxas whipped around, "Like hell it wasn't. He was fucking cheating on me the entire time. I should've known I was nothing more to that bastard except for sex!"

The guy finally caught up with him. "No, that's where you're wrong, okay? Just—let's go somewhere so we can talk about this more civilly okay?" Roxas almost refused but decided, what the hell and walked with the guy to a Borders nearby.

"Okay so spill", Roxas said, once they got inside and sat down.

"Well, first off my name is Demyx. And I'm not his other lover or what not. I'm his best friend.", Demyx started, with Roxas now confused and angry at the same time. "He called me over today to ask for my advice. He-he didn't know what to get you for Christmas. Once we discussed what your gift would be, we did some catching up, seeing as I haven't seen him in a month or so. He told me more about you and well, kid, you have no idea what you mean to him"

"I do know, "Roxas half-snapped. "I'm just some sex toy to him."

"The Hell you are!", Demyx replied, almost laughing. "Axel doesn't know any other way to act around you. All his past relationships were more physical than anything. He doesn't know any other way to show his affection towards you. And all the guys that he went out with have put it through his mind that doing simple things were just too girly and such. He told me that you wanted to cuddle with him once. He didn't know what to do. They've all made him think it was stupid. Trust me, sweetheart, he loves you"

Roxas just sat there stunned. All this time, Axel didn't know how to act around him. It was just so surprising to the blonde teen. Now it all seems to make sense.

"Go, you bastard", Demyx shook him out of his thoughts. "Go see him, okay!" Roxas understood this and nodded, raising up from the table. He ran out of the Borders and back on his way to Axel's apartment. Demyx smiled. "Wow, I have to do everything don't I?"

Roxas ran all the way back up Axel's apartment and knocked on the door furiously. A groggy redhead answered the door confused.

"Roxas?"

"Don't talk just listen. I'm so sorry for being such a fucking bastard, it was way out of line, I really need to learn to shut my fucking mouth every now and then, Demyx told me everything how your relationships in the past were more physical and you just don't know how to be affectionate around me except in a sexual way, I'm sorry for calling you a cheating bastard and for telling you to go rot and everything. I'm SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!", Roxas exclaimed all in one breath. He looked at the redhead.

Axel just stared at him a little bit then moved out of the way so Roxas could get in. Once Roxas got in, the door closed and Axel spun him around and hugged him. Not grabbed him, not kissing him fiercely just a nice warm embrace. Roxas didn't know what to do. Axel pulled away and looked deep in Roxas's eyes. "No, I'm sorry for being the bastard here. I'm sorry for making you think you were nothing but a fuck buddy to me." With that Axel leaned in and kissed Roxas softly on the lips. Roxas was dizzy from how soft Axel's lips were. It was definitely not was he was used to by the redhead but he enjoyed it so much. Tears started to fall down his face again as Axel pulled away and whispered "I love you". Roxas gave a weak smile as Axel leaned in for another soft kiss. It was wonderful, just Axel's hands cupped Roxas's face. No groping, no tongues fighting, it was pleasant and it was all Roxas wanted.

They pulled away panting lightly and smiled at each other. "So, what was my Christmas present?", Roxas joked. Axel chuckled and grabbed his lover's hand and lead him into his bedroom.

Roxas was about to say something but Axel stopped him. "As much as I'd love to right now, I had something else in mind". He got into the bed and under the covers and patted next to him, indicating he wanted Roxas there. Roxas half-jumped into the bed as Axel put the covers over him and pulled him close. Roxas's head rest under Axel's chin as Axel was rubbing small circles on his back. Cuddling. That's what it was. Roxas smiled as he looked up at his lover.

"I love you too", Roxas leaned up, placing a chaste kiss on Axel's lips. "Merry Christmas".

Axel placed a kiss on the blonde teen's head. "Merry Christmas".

_**A/N: That's it!! Sorry the ending sorta sucked but I'm in love with how it turned out. I've been working on this story ever since the song "Hands on Me" came on my iPod one day. I'm going to be cosplaying Roxas soon so I wrote this for the girl who was supposed to be my Axel but it didn't work out that way. **__****__** oh well.**_

_**Oh and if you're wondering where Riku was in this fic, well, I kidnapped him and dragged him to Puerto Rico with me.**_

_**Riku: *muffled* Help!**_

_**I'm going to have so much fun…**_

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!**_


End file.
